Dark Wizard
The Dark Wizard has an array of offensive spells that can defeat any man or beast in no time. Although powerful, many of these spells require time to find as well as huge amounts of energy to master and large amounts of mana to cast. = Definition = Some men strive for physical perfection. Others would rather bend the laws of nature to benefit their cause. The Dark Wizard can command the elements to smite his foes. He can also call upon the spirits to aid him. Most people are wary of the powers of the Dark Wizard and usually leave them alone. However, others make the mistake of thinking them an easy target due to their weak stature. But do not be deceived! Many warriors have suddenly been engulfed in flames before even reaching a Dark Wizard. A well-developed Dark Wizard can grow to become a Soul Master and cause massive damage with the "Nova" spell, hitting with over 5000 points of damage, far higher than most Dark Knights can achieve. Dark Wizards, however, have the least defensive power available to any of the other classes, which makes physical combat difficult for any level. They are useful in parties, however, being able to hit from a distance with powerful spells. Lower level DWs must make a difficult choice in applying stat points: they need to grow their Energy stats in order to cast higher level spells but need sufficient Strength in order to wield more powerful staffs and wear higher-level armour. As Dark Wizard The Dark Wizard specializes in offensive magic and can kill from a distance. Although able to handle some weapons made for Dark Knights, the Dark Wizard's weak armour and slow growth in "strength" makes this impractical. Instead, they wield magical staffs, which increase the offensive power of their spells. As Soul Master Any Dark Wizard which is at least level 150 can be upgraded to a Soul Master. The steps to becoming a Soul Master are exactly the same as that of the Blade Knight transformation. However, after finding the Book of Kings, the Dark Wizard will have to hunt for the Soul of the Prophet. The new-look Soul Master can now wear the best armour sets, wield the best staffs, equip the Archangel Wings and use new spells. After completing the game’s first quest, the Dark Wizards are promoted to Soul Masters, who can use mighty and awe-inspiring spells and can equip better armour. Also, notice the character develops longer silver hair and long sleeves. As Grand Master Beginning with MU Online Season III, the Soul Masters can evolve to Grand Masters after completing the three-part quest. They can use all the armours and weapons for Dark Wizards and Soul Masters. Moreover, there are 3rd Level Wings (Wings of Vortex) with special options. As Soul Wizard Beginning with MU Online Season XIII, the Grand Master can evolve to Soul Wizard Appearance = Items = Equippable Weapons and Shields *Staffs *Shields Equippable Armors *Pad Set *Bone Set *Sphinx Set *Legendary Set *Grand Soul Set *Dark Soul Set *Venom Mist Set *Eclipse Set *Hades Set *Dark Devil Set *Bloodangel Wizard *Darkangel Wizard *Holyangel Wizard *Awakening Wizard Equippable Wings *Wing of Heaven *Wing of Soul *Wing of Eternal *Wings of Heaven Related * Dark Wizard Skills See Also * Characters External links * http://muonline.webzen.com/events/EX700Guide/pop_master#grand Master Skills es:Dark_Wizard pl:Dark_Wizard Category:Characters